Just Desserts
by pearls1990
Summary: Agent Lang stops by Miles's office to offer dessert...and more! *Spoilers for AAI*
1. Proof is in the Pudding

So, I'm just gonna put it out there and say that I have a food fetish...cheesecake and now pudding? WTF!? Anyway, this was inspired by the small conversation in Case 5 that Miles and Lang have about Pudding. I do not own any recognizable characters.  
Thanks go to XStormyX for her endless patience in my detour from 'Glitter' and for her phenomenal Beta skills!!  
**If I get enough positive reviews, I might continue!! I'm such a tease!**

*Spoilers for AAI*

* * *

"Agent Lang!" Miles Edgeworth exclaimed as he opened his office door. Miles scrutinized the agent for a second when he realized there was something different about him; Lang appeared to be more relaxed than normal. However, his eyes still held their sharp predatory edge. "This is a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe such a visit?" Miles asked as he gestured Lang into his office. He watched the agent give his office a quick sweep with his gaze before turning to face Miles.

"I came by for two reasons," Lang pulled out a small package from the small brown paper bag he was carrying and handed it to Miles. "The first being, I heard it was Sis' birthday. I wanted to give her this to express my gratitude for helping me..." He paused as Miles took the present. It was a medium sized blue ceramic pot that was wrapped in cardboard, showing a picture of a beautiful blue and yellow orchid. Miles smiled. "Your reaction tells me she'll like it?"

"She'll be surprised and pleased." Miles walked over to his desk and set the pot down. "She loves orchids! And I believe she mentioned, in her own way of course, that she was looking forward to working with you in the future."

"Ha ha!" Langs deep laugh echoed throughout the office. "Even after I put her life on the line, she still likes me?"

"Well, you had good intentions." Miles circled around his desk to his tea and poured himself a cup as he offered one to Lang who refused, stating that he was never fond of tea. Miles returned to his original spot in front of his desk and leaned on it easily as he continued their conversation. "Plus, I'm sure after working with you on such an intense case, she has... accepted you... as an equal." Miles paused to take a sip of his tea and almost regretted his words as he watched Lang bristle.

"An...equal?" he growled.

"Yes, a worthy agent, equal to her prosecuting prowess." The grey-haired prosecutor chuckled despite himself. Lang narrowed his eyes at him and Miles thought he was going to leave his office in a fury.

"All you prosecutors are the same." He stated as he looped his thumbs in his pockets. Miles couldn't help but watch how the agents body moved under his leather. "All you think of is comparing others to yourself." Miles brought his gaze up quickly to meet Lang's bright hazel eyes. He thought he caught a quick smirk on the agents face, but it was so fleeting he couldn't tell. He turned his head to set his cup on his desk to hide his flushed face.

"No, we are not all the same, Agent Lang." Miles answered him evenly. "Franziska is... a _unique_ woman, brought up under a strict hand in a strict household. There was only one thing to strive for – perfection. She's..." He paused to find the right words. "Franziska is coming to terms with the fact that perfection is unattainable."

Lang contemplated this for a moment as he held the other's gaze. He decided that was a conversation for a later time.

"Is she flying back to Germany?" Lang strolled over to Edgeworth's desk and set his bag down. He stood next to Miles for a moment, as the latter contemplated the gift. This time, the smirk was evident as he crossed his arms.

"She is flying there today." Miles glanced at his watch to avoid Lang's scrutinizing gaze. "In fact, she should be landing in New York to catch her cross- Atlantic flight at any moment. I am expecting a call from her. If you like, I can tell her you stopped by?" He asked as he picked up his tea and took a sip. Lang smiled and exposed his pearly white teeth.

"I would appreciate that, Mr. Edgeworth." He pressed his palms together in front of his face in a gesture that Miles had become familiar with over the course of the past couple days. Lang then fell silent as he wandered around Miles's office, running his fingers over the leather bound books and boxes of case files. He stopped when he reached the small chess table. Picking up one of the blue pieces, he observed there were more of these than the red ones. He pondered the significance of this, but let it go.

"Since you are a formidable prosecutor, I expect you would make a formidable opponent in chess?"

Miles raised a curious eyebrow at Lang. "Would you care to find out?"

~X~

Two hours passed as they sat at the chess table contemplating their moves.

Suddenly Lang threw his arms behind his head and stretched his lean body in the chair. Miles couldn't help but watch him in the periphery of his vision. He was definitely a handsome man. _He's in good shape and he's smart._ Miles cleared his throat and realized that Lang had asked him a question.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Miles brought his head up from the chess board and silently chastised himself for thinking such thoughts about the agent in front of him.

Lang chuckled as he stood and stretched again. "I was just asking if we should take a break to stretch..." He paused and twisted his torso and Miles cringed as he heard the vertebrae crack. The prosecutor stood as well and stretched himself, then walked over to pour himself some more tea.

"I also brought you a small token of my appreciation." Lang was at the large desk opening the paper bag. Miles watched with guarded curiosity as he brought out two containers. Lang licked his lips as he walked over to him and placed one in the prosecutor's hand. Miles smiled as he read the label on the small plastic container. _Chocolate Mousse pudding_.

"So, we finally get our just desserts huh?"

"Of course!" Lang laughed his hearty laugh. "What would a victory be without a celebration?" A sober look came over his face for a moment. "I don't suppose you have a spoon or something?"

"Yes, I do." Miles smirked as he turned and produced two silver spoons from a drawer hidden beneath his tea set.

"Why am I not surprised that you have spoons?" Lang said lightly as he took the spoon from Miles.

"I...don't know?" Miles said slowly before he licked the mousse from the thin film that had covered the container. Normally Miles wouldn't have eaten anything like this, but he couldn't say no to this interesting little bit of irony. Plus, it was an expensive brand, much to Miles' taste as he tried to suppress a groan. It was lovely and light and... Mile's eyes flew open when he felt Lang's eyes on him. But it wasn't a disgusted look; there was something feral in his eyes. Miles quickly averted his gaze as he picked up his spoon to dip it into the creamy delight he held in his hand. Lang followed suit and he wondered where the warm feeling that suddenly washed over him came from.

"This is delicious." Miles said between spoonfuls. "Thank you, very much."

"You are welcome, and you're right it is delicious." Lang suddenly had the crazy urge to find out exactly how delicious it was from Miles' point of view. The way that Miles was licking his spoon was driving him mad. He tried to keep his mind off that. He had only had a couple of sexual encounters with men, and to say they were dissatisfying would be a lie. Course, there was a woman involved in both cases but it was still very erotic.

Lang's curiosity got the better of him as he prowled slowly over to his prey. Miles was so preoccupied with the mousse that he didn't notice Lang standing right in front of him, watching him slowly and deliberately lick the creamy chocolate off the spoon with his long pink tongue. He watched as Miles savored the mousse before swallowing. He watched as Miles' gaze locked onto his, and Lang held it, waiting for the realization that Miles was cornered. Miles bit his lip and opened his mouth to say something, and was greeted with a spoonful of the dessert. He gulped loudly as he tried to hide his surprise. Lang watched as he slowly pulled the spoon out of Miles' mouth; watched how Miles' full lips enclosed around the spoon imagining other things in that hot mouth.

"Lang, I..." The agent put a finger over his mouth and shushed the prosecutor. Dipping his spoon into Miles' mousse, he brought it to his own mouth and watched as a small change came over the prosecutor's face. The heat coming off the others body all of a sudden gave Lang the push he needed to do what he did next. Carefully taking Miles' face in his hands, Lang placed his lips over the prosecutor's. Miles held his breath as he parted his lips to let Lang in. His tongue brought with it all the delights of the chocolate mousse. Miles tried in vain to suppress a moan as his hands came up to brace himself against the agent in front of him. The chocolate mingled in their mouths as they battled for dominance.

Suddenly, Lang pulled away and chuckled and Miles made a small noise of protest as they parted. He opened his eyes to see Lang leering at him, then laugh his hearty laugh. Miles' brow knitted together in confusion.

"I see that we're gonna have some power struggles if we decide to continue...our little tryst."

Miles finally understood. He licked his lips. Chocolate. "I would be willing to continue our little tryst in a more suitable setting."

Lang could feel the fire slowly building in his belly again and took a deep breath to suppress it. He gave Miles a sidelong glance. "Mr Prosecutor," He gestured around Miles' office. "What's a more perfect setting than this?" He paused and leaned into Miles, letting his breath drag across his cheek to his ear. "Where we could be caught at any time?" He flicked the others ear as he pulled away. Miles swallowed visibly, and Lang smiled at him. Miles was speechless as every fiber of his being just wanted to feel every part of Lang's buff body pressed against him. Lang smiled his wolf-like smile.

"Mr Edgeworth... I must bid you farewell." He placed his palms together and bowed his head. "I hope to see you soon!"

"As I you, Agent Lang." Miles said after getting his voice back. He watched as Lang stalked out of his office.


	2. Seduction in the Key of F

I hope that I don't get a Franny sized whipping from xStormyx for not letting her beta this, but since it's all Yaoi, she'd probably understand. SO yeah, here's the next part of 'Just Desserts'. I will finish this, I just love to tease! Muahahah!! Plus, I like to hear from you guys...should I continue? Let me know if it genuinely sucks and you just want me to stick with the Het! LOL I am not leaving 'Glitter', I promise. I just needed a break.

* * *

**Berlin Germany  
Two months later**

Miles drew his bow smoothly over the strings of his cello. The last note of the piece hung softly in the air, then the audience started clapping. The conductor bowed, then gestured to his Orchestra. The audience clapped louder and the conductor gestured for the orchestra to stand. Miles squinted and saw Franziska in her usual seat in the front row. She had a small smile on her face as Miles glanced around feeling proud of the group he had been a part of for five years. Music had been a secret passion of his for a while. After being forced to take piano lessons for the majority of his youth by Manfred, one would think that he would come to despise any music. But playing the piano Miles found to be an escape. So, he decided to take on a new instrument, and the violin led to the cello which led him to the large orchestra he was playing in now.

"Miles," Franziska said a half an hour later. They were mingling with the orchestra members and a few audience members lingered behind as well. "Miles, as usual, the performance was the pinnacle of perfection!"

"Why, thank you Franziska," Miles took the gloved hand she held out and kissed it. "That's very gracious, even for you!"

Miles saw her clench her jaw and her whole body tensed up. Miles knew she was out of her element without her whip, which she left in her car for common courtesy.

"Miles, I can be gracious when I want to be!"

"Well, if I may say, you look more resplendent than usual," Miles cocked a curious eyebrow at her. She was in a clingy little black dress with silver and turquoise jewelry and boots that went to her thighs. To top it off she had a black pashmina shawl over her shoulders. "What's the occasion?"

"If you must know," She uncharacteristically pulled a compact mirror from her delicately beaded clutch and dabbed a bit of powder on her face. "I am somewhat undercover...ahh here he is." She turned the mirror at an angle. It happened in an instant. A fleeting look across the atrium of the concert hall and Miles felt as though he had been struck by a lightning bolt. Agent Lang was stalking his way across the atrium and Miles felt his breath quicken for a second when he noted that Lang was not in his usual attire. His jacket was missing but he was in a tight fitting black shirt with gold trim on the collar and it was buttoned up. Miles watched his body move under the shirt. His pants were solid black leather without any print and he had big black leather Doc Marten boots on his feet. His hair was styled the same and he wore the same smirk that he gave when he first met Miles.

"Well, Mr Edgeworth," He commented as he held his hand out for Miles to shake. "I was surprised when the sis here suggested we come to the orchestra for our undercover date. I was even more surprised to find you up on stage." He gave Franziska a nod as he let his warm hand linger with Miles's. The gesture was not lost on Miles, and he smiled.

"A pleasant surprise I hope?"

"Yes, actually," Lang let go of the others hand. "I'm not an avid listener of classical music. But I do appreciate a string instrument if it is played well."

"Miles has many talents outside the courtroom," Franziska said casually as she adjusted her black gloves. "Or so I've heard." Her eyes moved from her hands to Miles's steely gaze. Lang looked from Franziska to Miles with curiosity.

"Yes Franny," Miles smiled as another tense look passed across the woman's face. "But I don't think this is the time or place to discuss such talents."

"Miles, please," Her voice was low and full of contempt. "Franziska in formal settings."

Lang suddenly laughed. "I didn't realize the sis has a nick-name..."

"Agent Lang," Franziska raised her voice a bit and then cleared her throat. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me by a nick-name."

"Yes, of course," He took her gloved hand and kissed it gently as she glared at him.

"If you two are through humiliating me I will take my leave."

"Heh, Franziska, you know I only give what's dished out to me," Miles said as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Miles Edgeworth, I completely understand. Now if you will excuse me," She dipped her head once at Miles, then went on. "It was good to see you little brother."

"Touche," Miles bowed and he glanced at Lang whose expression made him chuckle. "I bid you farewell." Then, they watched as Franziska made her way through the thinning crowd.

"Little Brother?" Agent Lang asked slowly as he cocked his head slightly.

"Heh, It's a long story," Miles paused to consider his next words carefully. "If you are willing to listen, my flat is only a few blocks from here. That is, if you aren't working?"

The agent raised an eyebrow at Miles and regarded him with an amused expression. "Franziska and I were only supposed to arrive here together..." He trailed off in thought as he rubbed his chin. "It would be good if I left with you."

~X~

"Ha ha!" Lang's laugh echoed throughout the parking garage. "Mr. Edgeworth, why am I not surprised you drive an Aston Marten?"

"I...don't know...?" Miles said slowly as he unlocked the car.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you bought it directly from the 007 set," Lang commented as he got into the sleek dove gray car. The interior was a dark charcoal gray, with leather seats that had cream stitching. There was chrome trim everywhere. Lang whistled when Edgeworth got in the car. "Nope this is definitely not from the set!"

"No, I actually had it custom made." Miles commented as he started the car. "The interior is modeled after the one Bond drove in Casino Royale."

Lang looked around at the interior as he ran his hand seductively along the dash. He hadn't realized that prosecutors made so much. Maybe they made more here in Germany. 'Maybe he gets a small sum from playing in the orchestra,' His thoughts were interrupted as he watched Miles handle the car with ease. Then another thought struck him.

"I bet she handles well out on the Autobahn."

"Very well, and she's surprisingly a lot faster than you think." Miles glanced at the man in his passenger seat as he paused to maneuver through traffic. He licked his lips as he continued. "Have you experienced the Autobahn yet Agent Lang?"

A small smile came over the others face. "No, I haven't."

"Well then, buckle up," Miles returned the smile. "Because you are in for the ride of your life."

'I hope so, Mr. Edgeworth,' The agent thought to himself. 'I hope so.'

Twenty minutes of small talk later, they were racing down the Autobahn. Miles loved the freedom and exhilaration that the open road gave him. It took all of his self-control not to purr with the car.

"I suppose to really get a feel for the road and the car, one has to be in the drivers seat." Miles looked over at Lang as shifted deftly. "Would you like to drive, agent Lang?"

Lang licked his lips as he carefully rested his hand on the one that Miles was resting on the gear shift. Miles's breath hitched as the agent leaned over and his hot breath was suddenly on his ear. "I actually like the way you're handling the car right now." Then he slowly licked his ear, and Miles tried unsuccessfully to hide the moan that escaped his throat. Miles was shaking as Lang returned to his side of the car.

"Perhaps on the way back, I'll have a go at her," The blond haired man leered at Miles, who swallowed hard.

"Of course," He said unsteadily. He went to shift again and realized that Lang hadn't removed his hand. He shifted his hand on the gear, but Lang never moved his hand. He also never took his gaze from Miles. The gray-haired man took a deep breath and shifted, then glanced in his rear-view and once over his left shoulder and changed lanes, maneuvering the lane change and the corner expertly.

Suddenly, Langs hand was on Miles's leg and the latter felt a warm sensation growing in his belly. The hand made its way up to the crook of his leg and paused. Miles blinked and concentrated on the road. He was definitely wasn't a newbie at car sex, but his last encounter was with that man...here on the Autobahn. The warm sensation grew into a small fire as he thought about the things they did in that beautiful car oh so long ago. A hand was near his face now as he jumped a little.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Lang commented as he brushed Miles's silver hair behind his ear, and at the same time, wiping a drop of sweat that had formed at his temple. "But you're sweating, Mr. Edgeworth. Is everything okay?"

The other had to clear his throat before he answered, as Lang's fingers slowly made their way to the back of Miles's neck. "I-I'm fine, although its a bit warm in here, don't you think?" He reached to turn on the air and Lang suddenly grabbed his hand. He was clutching something hard, and it wasn't the gear shift. Miles opened his mouth to say something, but Lang suddenly moved his hips and his hand rubbed along the length of his member. The prosecutor sucked in air as he tried to keep his concentration on the road.

"They say speed can be an aphrodisiac, Miles," Lang's hot breath along with the way he purred his name sent Miles over the edge as he felt his own cock getting hard and his breath quickening. "I see it's true." Lang said after he paused and saw Mile's erection through his pants. He proceeded to suck on Miles's earlobe, and took the hand that was on his cock and put it on the gear shift. Then, his hand was on the prosecutors cock and Miles couldn't help but cry out.

"I should pull over," Miles said quickly. He pulled the car through the minimal traffic and drove onto the next exit.

In the meantime, Lang was back in his seat again so Miles could concentrate, but he kept his hand on Miles's thigh. The prosecutor found an abandoned building and drove around it, finding the best place to park where no one would see them. Lang put his hand on Miles's hand before he could turn off the car.

"Leave the car and the headlights on."

Miles, so often used to being the one in control, drew in a shaky breath and nodded. He knew he would have to give up that control, and from what little he had experienced with Lang, he knew he wouldn't be disappointed.

Lang's husky voice was suddenly at his ear. "Relax Miles. I won't do anything you don't want me to." He kissed his ear gently as his thumb caressed his thigh. "Now lets get out and enjoy the cool evening." Miles nodded and they got out of the car. Lang was leaning on the front wheel well on his side and the prosecutor walked around to him. He had his palms together in front of his face.

"Lang Zi says: The wolf is attracted to many traits and many different wolves." He paused and looked up at Miles. His gaze was wild and heated and his gravelly voice sent the same quiver of pleasure down his spine that Miles felt when he drew his bow over the strings of his cello. Lang continued. "In other words, I know what I want, and I want you, Miles Edgeworth." He held his hand out to Miles. The prosecutor drew in another shaky breath. Was he really ready to give up control? Was he ready to compromise everything that he knew? A curious mix of fear and excitement shot through him, together with the seductive feeling that his life would never be the same after this. He brought his hand up and hesitantly rested it in the agents hand, which was warm. "I understand your hesitancy. I want you to know that I will not let you down. I will not make you do anything you don't want or flat out won't do. As much as I want to...feel you, be inside you, hear you...I will be just as satisfied to stand here and hold you, or talk or..."

Miles's inhibitions suddenly took a back seat. He knew this little game that Lang was playing, even if it wasn't on purpose. Miles was going to call him on his own game as he pulled Lang to him with the hand he was holding and kissed him hard. Lang hummed his approval as he flitted his tongue across Miles's lips to gain access. Miles parted his lips and Lang explored Miles soft mouth. The fire in Miles's belly grew and filled his whole body with intense heat and desire for the man in front of him. Lang suddenly tugged Miles closer to him so that their bodies were touching. Miles placed his hand on the others chest as to balance himself, and he sighed at the solid muscle under the shirt. He longed to feel the warm skin under the shirt and his hands shakily started to undo the buttons. Content with the power struggle of tongues, Lang moaned a little as Miles touched his bare skin with his cool hand. The agent un-tucked Miles's white dress shirt and the prosecutor deepened the kiss as soon as he felt the others warm and gentle touch on his skin. It made him vibrate with intense desire as Lang ran his hand over Miles's abs. The agent was pleasantly surprised when he felt the slight definition. He wanted to see; and even more he wanted to touch all of Miles. A low growl formed in his throat as he slowly parted from the other and in one giant gesture reached under Miles's shirt with the other hand and ripped open the shirt. Miles let out a cry of surprise as a couple of buttons flew away. They were breathing hard and Lang hovered his hands over Miles's supple pale skin. Lang knew what he favored in a woman. He found that most of those traits crossed over to his tastes in men. An athletic body that wasn't overly toned but just enough to look healthy, and he could tell Miles took care of himself well. He placed a hand on the others pectoral and the nipple seemed to get harder. The agent wrapped his arm around the prosecutor and pulled him closer and gently placed his lips on Miles's stomach. Miles had been holding his breath and he finally let it out with a tiny moan. He had his hands resting on Lang's shoulders and he snaked one and around the back of Lang's head and started to grab his hair, but then remembered who was in control.

"Grab it," Lang's voice startled the other.

"What?" Miles said, dumbfounded and breathless.

"Nghh..." Lang suddenly looked up at Miles. His eyes were half lidded with desire as he licked his lips. Miles wanted nothing more than to kiss those soft lips again. "Grab my...hair..."

Miles stared at Lang incredulously. Was he giving up his control? He tested his boundaries and ran his hands through the soft hair then softly grabbed a chunk.

Lang suddenly stood up straight and aggressively grabbed Miles's hair. Miles froze. He could feel the man's hot breath drag across his cheek as his voice was at his ear.

"Don't be afraid. I love my hair pulled." Lang ran his hand through Miles's silver locks to emphasize his point. Miles shivered and reached up and grabbed a chunk of Lang's blond hair. A low growl emitted from the others throat and Langs teeth were suddenly on the prosecutors neck.

"No marks!" Miles cried out, his voice shaky.

"Oh, you'll be marked," Lang pulled back to look Miles in the eye and grinned his wolf-like grin. "Only you will be able to see it!" Then he licked his lips and ran his hands over Miles's exposed torso. He suddenly reach up and grabbed some of Miles's hair and pushed him down on his knees. Miles started to make quick work of undoing Lang's pants, when the agent suddenly stopped him.

"Teeth," Lang commanded. He ran a finger along the prosecutor's perfect jaw then along his lips, tapping them to gain access. Miles parted his lips slightly to let the agent in. Another growl came as Miles sucked gently on his finger.

"I want you to use your teeth only to undress me." Lang removed his finger reluctantly as Miles blinked in surprise at him. He then contemplated his first move. Grabbing the belt that was already halfway undone with his teeth, he slowly undressed Lang from the waist down. Lang was throbbing with anticipation as he squeezed his eyes shut to control his lust. He wanted more than anything to shove Miles's mouth onto his cock, but he didn't want to scare the other. So, he reached down and helped Miles with his boxer briefs as he shuddered when the cool night air touched his cock.

Then as Miles wrapped his lips around the member, Lang had to suppress a howl behind his hand. The prosecutor gently cupped the mans sack in his hand and Lang wasn't able to hold back.

"Graaahhh..." He took a deep breath then continued. "Miles...nnghhh...god thats good."

Lang was larger than the other men that Miles had been with, and he had a hard time not gagging himself. He wrapped his hand around the cock and felt a slight twitch.

"Mmmmnnngggg....St-stop...oh god, stop," Lang held the prosecutors face in both hands and drew in a deep breath. "I almost came." He took several more deep breaths to control the fire that was building up too quickly. "Get up."

Miles slowly got off his knees, which he promptly stretched, and stood in front of Lang. The agent slowly started to undress Miles. He sucked in air as soon as his own member was exposed to the air. Lang's warm hand wrapped around it made for crazy sensations as the silver haired man moaned his approval. He closed his eyes and rested his hand on the others shoulder. Lang reveled in the noises coming from Miles as he brought the latter closer to himself, sharing their body heat. The agent dipped his head and started to nibble and lick at the others neck. The fire was growing steadily in both men as Lang prolonged his own lust, just to feel Miles squirming in his arms. He ran his hands down along the prosecutors sides and squeezed Miles's ass which caused him to stumble forward, their bodies completely touching. Lang moved his hips and his cock rubbed against Miles's, causing them both to moan loudly.

"I want to be inside you," Lang whispered through gritted teeth.

"Yes, oh god yes..." Miles groaned. Lang bent to reach into his pants that were pooled at his feet and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube. Miles's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Were you expecting to-"

"Nope." Lang said matter-of-factually. "Lang-Zi says: always be prepared for whatever you truly want to happen." He gave Miles a feral look as he gave his cock a couple of strokes and then leaned in. "Now turn around, I want that fine ass of yours."

Miles turned and leaned his hands against his car. Lang continued nibbling on his neck. He managed to rub some lube on his hands and then reached around and stroked Miles's member some more. His own cock was throbbing as he rubbed it against the others ass. Miles was certain he would explode soon with all the sensations he was feeling. Then Lang had a finger at his entrance. Miles gasped loudly.

"Ready?" Lang mumbled in his ear.

Miles hesitated. As much as he wanted to feel Lang inside him, he wasn't sure if the pain was going to be worth the pleasure.

"Remember what I said earlier," Langs voice was almost a purr. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to. But you have to let me know if I'm hurting you. Don't be afraid to let me know. I want this to be an enjoyable experience for both of us and I am willing to sacrifice my own pleasure so you don't have to be in pain."

"I-I...don't know what...to say," he said slowly. Lang was stroking his cock again, making it hard for him to concentrate on talking.

"Tell me you're ready, or I'm gonna cum on your ass right now."

"Yes, yes! I'm ready," Miles cried out as the agent carefully pushed two fingers into him. He was still stoking his cock and the sensations of pain and pleasure washed over Miles as he tried to control his breathing. Lang suddenly started to lick and nibble at the back of his neck, right below his hairline; his most sensitive spot. "Ach..." Miles couldn't hold back as his whole body shuddered.

"Did you..." Lang paused as he felt the hand that had been stroking Miles's cock. It wasn't wet, so he didn't come.

"Don't stop," Miles said languidly. The agent nibbled at his neck again. Miles groaned loudly and Lang smiled. He worked his fingers inside of Miles and eventually squeezed a third one inside. Unable to contain himself any longer, Lang slowly pulled his fingers out. Miles sighed at the loss of touch and the agent whispered, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes..." Miles squeezed his eyes shut and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Please...fuck me!"


	3. Breaking the Demon Prosecutor

Happy early Valentines Day! I hope I haven't lost my fans...I apologize for taking so long with this. If you've been keeping up, you've seen my updates and such on my horrid case of writers block. I don't think I've completley over come it, but writing this helped.

This is NOT beta-read and Miles and Shi-Long might be a bit OOC.

I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think, reviews, no matter how big or small, are always appreciated.

* * *

The giddy laughter of a female echoed off the building as two shadowy figures ran around the side of the building that Miles had hoped would hide them. With their hearts racing and their pants around their ankles, both Lang and Miles ducked down behind the car.

"Oh, looks like someone else had the same idea honey," A female voice said in German. She giggled and pointed at the car.

"Well, we might as well put on a show, since we are in the spotlight!" A deep male voice slurred his German. He suddenly grabbed the female and planted a deep kiss on her.

Miles groaned and rolled his eyes. He tried to pull his pants up, which was proving difficult, given the crouched position he was poised.

"What are you doing?" Lang looked at him incredulously. "Did I tell you to pull up your pants?" His voice was low and seemed to rumble through his whole being.

"Lang, you can't be serious?"

"Mr. Edgeworth," The agent shifted his weight, clearly uncomfortable. "Not even two seconds ago you were begging me to fuck you. Are you sure you want to stop now..." He shifted again, then let a low growl.

Miles looked at him with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

Lang glared, then huffed. "Okay, you might be right, this is completely uncomfortable, but we must revisit this...situation."

"Of course." Miles agreed as he licked his lips. "We'll let the two love birds be." He nodded his silver head toward the two who were making out heavily against the building.

The agent finished pulling up his pants as Miles started to stand up but was swiftly stopped by Lang's firm grip on his wrist. Miles turned a surprised gaze on the investigator whose eyebrow was cocked seductively.

"I'm driving."

The statement was so decisive that Miles could only stare bewildered at the other.

"Did you hear me?" Lang growled. "I'm driving."

It took another bout of giggles to tear the prosecutor from the warm hazel gaze, as he glanced over at the couple making out fifty feet away from them.

"Er...Yeah...yes," he shook his head and dug in his pocket for his keys and dropped them in the others open palm.

"Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth." Lang brought his palms together, letting the keys dangle, as he bowed his head deeply. "Lang-Zi says: He who expresses kindness will receive gratitude tenfold."

He stood and let his hand linger on the others cheek, then walked slowly to the drivers side.

Miles paused to gather his thoughts as he touched his cheek where Lang had a couple seconds before. He shook his head, then followed suit to the passengers side.

The two lovers looked up as soon as both men shut their doors. Lang revved the engine and smiled his wolfish grin as he drove away.

**~X~**

"Miles Edgeworth," Lang started twenty minutes later as they were accelerating down the Autobahn. "You were correct about this car, and the speed. This is even more liberating than driving around the track at the Daytona Five-Hundred."

"I'm glad you agree," Miles had just quit fidgeting and found a comfortable position. He wasn't used to being in the passenger seat, and he had a feeling he was going to have to get used to this if he was going to spend any quality time with Agent Lang. He continued, "Even though I don't know what this Daytona Five-Hundred is."

"HA!" The agents laugh made Miles jump. "Oh, you really are a pretty-boy aren't you?"

"I-...er...no, I don't know what you mean." He started moving uncomfortably in his seat again as Lang reached over to squeeze his thigh.

"I'll break you in time, Mr. Prosecutor."

Licking his lips and swallowing nervously, Miles fought back the moan that was threatening to escape as Lang's fingers brushed his cock for the thousandth time that evening. When those fingers rested on the back of his neck, he held his breath, then shivers of ecstasy made their way involuntarily down his spine as Lang rubbed his hairline. He knew he was going to go off shortly if he didn't calm down.

**~X~**

"Well, well, well," Lang teased thirty minutes later as he was surveying Miles's flat. It was all modern, glass and brick and warm dark tones and he approved. "I'd say Mr. Prosecutor makes a good living for himself."

Miles had walked promptly to his kitchen to prepare a couple of glasses of brandy for them. He needed to keep his mind off things for a minute as he drew a deep breath before walking out to the living room.

"I prefer the finer things in life, yes." He smiled as confidently as he could as he handed one of the glasses to Lang.

"Let's toast then," Lang held his glass up and Miles followed in kind as he cocked an eyebrow at the other. "To a new found friendship, work partnership...and hopefully more!" Lang grinned coyly as he bumped his glass gently against Miles's. The prosecutor couldn't help himself and he blushed as he drank his brandy. He sighed and closed his eyes as he reveled in the warmth of the liquid slipping past his throat. When it hit his belly, the warmth seemed to spread throughout his entire being, and he sighed deeply. When he opened his eyes he found that Lang was staring at him, the familiar feral look in his eye.

Miles was suddenly uncomfortable under the other's scrutinizing gaze as he cleared his throat and looked away. "Sorry, I rather enjoy this particular brandy."

"Please don't apologize, Mr Edgeworth," Lang reached out to brush his bangs out of his face. Miles was unaware of Langs proximity and flinched slightly at the motion. Lang paused with his hand at Miles's cheek and the prosecutor hesitantly leaned into it.

The other smirked again and took another drink of his brandy as a thick silence hung in the air. Miles licked his lips and Lang couldn't take much more. He had to feel those soft lips again and captured them in a passionate kiss. The taste of brandy lingered as they parted. Miles heard what sounded like a low purr coming from the agent as he sipped his brandy and proceeded to take Lang's glass and set it on the nearest table. He would have normally taken them into the kitchen, but his libido was on fire and he wasn't able to contain it any longer.

"Hey, pretty boy I-" Lang was cut off by a kiss from Edgeworth. There was a slight hesitation from Lang, and Miles thought he had overstepped his boundaries, until the agent raised his hand and ran it through the silver hair and the other hand started on his shirt. Miles sighed deeply into the kiss as Langs warm hand touched his own cool skin. He quickly shed his magenta jacket as Lang snaked his arm under the shirt to the small of Miles' back and pulled him closer. The close proximity of their bodies made for intense body heat and Lang moved his kisses to Miles' jaw and surprised the prosecutor by taking off his cravat in a quick fluid gesture. For a split second, he wanted to see where it landed but Lang's teasing chuckle drew him back.

"You really want this don't you?" The husky voice in his ear made the fire in Miles' veins burn hotter as he grabbed the agents ass and pressed his hips into the others.

"I've wanted you since you fed me that pudding." Miles replied breathlessly as he started unbuttoning Lang's shirt.

"You liked your just desserts?" Lang 's voice was barely a whisper as he untucked the prosecutors shirt.

The silver-haired man groaned loudly and nipped at the agents neck in response. Lang suddenly grabbed the others forearms and pushed him back just far enough to look at him through narrowed eyes.

"Thought we agreed...no marks..." He hissed.

Miles opened his mouth to say something but the fire in the agents hazel eyes was overwhelming. Lang's hand made its way up to Miles hair and grabbed it and pushed the other down.

"Let's make good use of that pretty mouth, shall we?" Miles was on his knees now and Lang was caressing his jaw, coaxing his mouth to open. "Remember, only teeth."

Miles looked up with lust filled gray eyes as the agent ran his thumb over his pink lips and moaned. He loosened his thick black leather belt and Miles caught it in his teeth, then proceeded to slowly and languidly undo the rest of his pants. As soon as the black pants were pooled at his feet, Lang brought the prosecutors face to his cock that was fighting against the soft material of his boxer-briefs. Miles grabbed the others hard thighs for balance as he ran his mouth and hot breath along the length of the others cock. Then, he grabbed the elastic of the briefs and slowly and uneasily started to peel them off. His patience waning, Lang helped as he looped his thumbs in the material and Miles leaned back to watch the cock release itself from its confines. He heard a hiss escape the agents lips when it hit the cool air of the flat. Miles was poised to take the thick member into his mouth when Lang suddenly grabbed his hair and stopped him.

"The blinds!" He exclaimed breathlessly, his voice breaking into the heavy lustful air. "You should close them."

Miles cocked his head slightly at Lang. "I would have pegged you as the voyeuristic type."

"Why?" Lang grunted as he let go of the others hair and hurriedly pulled up his pants.

Miles stood and walked over to his giant picture window that looked over Berlin and paused. "Because you were willing to fuck me in front of that couple. Are you sure you want me to close these?"

Lang narrowed his eyes at the prosecutor. He didn't take Miles as the teasing type. Yet here he was, one hand poised to close the blinds, a sneer on his soft lips. On one hand, he wanted nothing more than to give Miles something other than the view to think about every time he looked out the window. On the other hand, he hoped he would have the chance to do some thing to that effect in the future; he was enjoying his time with Miles.

"Close the blinds."

With a flick of his wrist, the blinds closed and Miles slowly walked back to his lover, who had found his discarded brandy and took a sip. Langs bright eyes watched Miles' pale, lithe body move under his un-buttoned shirt as he drank. Before he could tell him what to do, Miles was kneeling before him again. Lang dropped his trousers and set the glass back down on the nearby table. Before the agent could react, the other had the head of his cock in his mouth, his tongue lapping at it causing Lang to moan loudly. The agent threw is head back and howled as Miles took in his full length and started an erotic rhythm that set the others blood on fire.

"Miles, nngghhh..." Lang started as he closed his eyes started to stumble, his knees getting weak. Miles leaned back and caught the agents hand and watched as he gathered himself. The warmth emanating from him was intense and Miles noted that the others palms were slightly sweaty. He smiled to himself, proud that he had partially undone the animal in Lang. He took his other hand and unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants and reached into his boxers and started a lazy rhythm on his own cock.

Agent Lang opened his eyes to one of the more erotic scenes he'd seen in a long time. Miles head was tipped back slightly and his lips were slightly parted, his eyes closed, his hand down his pants. He bent down and kissed Miles, who was surprised at first, but gave into his passion. Before he knew it, Miles was on his feet again. Lang grabbed his hand and followed the rhythm that Miles started, then forced his hand off. The prosecutor groaned into their kiss at the change of contact. He grabbed the others shirt and pushed it off his shoulders and Lang threw it off and did the same with Miles' white shirt, and his boxers, which were now pooled at the prosecutors feet. Lang grabbed the back of Miles head and kissed Miles with wild abandon as he grabbed his hips to feel the others body against his. The prosecutor was suddenly unsure of himself and grabbed onto Langs ass to steady himself. The sensation of skin on skin set both men on fire as a low growl emanated from Lang's throat. He grabbed both of their cocks and started rubbing them together. Miles couldn't help himself as he started squirming and the agent reveled in the small noises of ecstasy that were coming from his lovers throat. He moved his ministrations to Mile's throat, and his passion intensified tenfold as a loud moan escaped from the others mouth.

"Move to the back of the couch." Langs hot breath on Miles's ear almost put him over the edge and he had to pause to catch his breath. He stepped back and blinked at the agent as he noted a sheen of sweat on his brow.

Lang grinned wolfishly at his victim as he watched him step back and catch his breath. He bent down to get into the pocket of his pants and pulled out the small bottle of lube he had earlier. Miles stumbled his way to the back of his couch and Lang caught him in a quick kiss then spun him around and nipped at his neck and ear as he wrapped his arms around Miles pale torso and let his hands explore the soft skin. Miles, in the meantime, had to steady himself with one hand on the couch and the other on Langs hard thigh. Langs left hand drifted over the others stomach and down to his cock and continued the rhythm that he had started earlier as Langs touches set his skin ablaze. The agents right hand masterfully opened the bottle of lube and he squeezed some onto the others cock and Miles let out a small cry at the coolness of the liquid. Miles cock was so hard it hurt and when Lang started rubbing with both hands to get all the lube he could on them, the prosecutor had to stop him. Langs chuckle seemed to emanate from his whole being as he carefully parted his ass and steadily pushed two fingers inside. Miles cried out and cringed at the sharp pain that was quickly replaced with pleasure as Lang whispered his needs into his ear and stroked his cock at the same time.

"Are you ready for me?" Lang asked as he pushed another finger into Miles and paused, letting the other settle into the sensation. Miles bit his lip and nodded as his eyes started to water. Lang continued his slow rhythm on Miles ass and cock, then slowly pulled out and heard the other sigh. Quickly retrieving the lube where he dropped it, Lang slathered his own cock and more on the others ass as Miles rubbed at his own cock. Lang suddenly, but gently grabbed Miles chin and turned him and kissed him softly and longingly. He carefully slipped his cock into Miles as he hissed and held his breath. The agent paused, and waited for Miles to breath again, then kissed and pushed in further.

"Nngghhh..." They each caught their breath as Lang rested his forehead on the others shoulder. Then he suddenly grabbed the other around his waist and picked him up carefully, and skillfully walked around to the front of the couch and sat down. Miles was speechless as he tried to get his bearings and turned to straddle the agent.

"Ready again?" Lang asked as he scooted to the edge of the couch and leaned back. He rested his hands on Miles thighs and considered the contrast of skin tones for a moment. Then as Miles nodded his acquiescence, he spread himself and lowered himself onto Lang's cock, slowly letting it fill him inside. Lang started purring and he ran his hands over Miles's torso as the prosecutor moved his hips slowly. With his silver bangs falling into his face, Miles stole a glance at Lang who was watching him through lustful eyes. They held each others gaze until Miles grabbed his cock and started stroking himself. Lang started moving his own hips as his own lust was being pushed to its limit.

"Lang..." The prosecutor suddenly cried out. Not able to hold back anymore, his rhythm became scattered and his muscles suddenly clamped down onto the agents cock. Fire and ice coursed through Miles's veins as he threw his head back and cried out, releasing himself on both of them. The light show that had formed behind his eyelids was starting to subside, but the blood rushing through him was roaring in his ears.

Suddenly, he found himself caught in one of the most fiery kisses he had experienced in a while. Lang had a hold of the prosecutor's hips and held a steady rhythm , until he suddenly stopped. Miles could feel him shaking so much, he thought he was caught in an earthquake for a moment. He heard Lang whispering in a foreign tongue that he vaguely recognized as Lang's native language. He could feel his hummingbird heartbeat and nuzzled his neck as he suddenly felt the agent stroking his hair lightly.

It seemed so out of character for him that Miles leaned back to look at Lang. He had the most peaceful look on his handsome face as a small smile formed on his lips.

"Thank you," He moaned as he leaned forward to meet Miles's soft lips. He softly brushed Miles's silver bangs out of his face as they kissed slowly and deliriously. Miles could feel Langs cock getting hard again inside him.

"Agent Lang, I don't think I..." Miles started as he hesitantly pulled away. The other laid a finger on his lips to stop him.

"Please, Miles," Lang never begged, but the intoxicating feeling of Miles all around him was starting to undo him. "I need to feel you again."

Miles felt himself moving again as the agents cock completely filled him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on the desire that surrounded them. He hadn't fully recovered from their last copulation and there was a pain that was slowly consuming him.

He braced himself on the agents solid chest as a light show started on his peripheral vision.

"Miles...Miles..." The voice was deep and far away and Miles couldn't grasp who or where it was coming from.

"Miles stop!"

Miles surroundings suddenly came into sharp focus as he let out a deep breath. He felt a slight pressure on his arms and realized that Lang had a gentle yet firm grip on his arms.

"You are shaking," Lang said, concern coloring his voice. "We don't have to do this again..."

"No, I'm fi-" Miles paused as the world around him started to spin and he became weak. He put a hand to his head, then collapsed onto Lang, who started to laugh quietly and wrapped his arms around the pale man.

"I knew I could break the Demon Prosecutor."


End file.
